Born to Die
by Beth81955
Summary: One Shot. Based on a Teenage Sam who has run from home, and got herself into a lot of trouble. Based on the lyrics from Lana Del Rey's Born to die. SEVERE CONTENT WARNING: Contains Sexual scenes and Drug Abuse! - Please do not read if you are upset easily!


_**AN - Just a one -shot but it is a very upsetting one with lots of referencing to Drug abuse and Sexual scene's if this nature will upset you I ask you not to read on... Please R&R If you have the time, Thanks Beth x**_

* * *

Born to die

_Feet don't fail me now, take me to the finish line  
All my heart, it's breaks with every step that I take  
But I'm hoping that the gates, They'll tell me that you're mine._

I have run, run far from home I couldn't take the fighting, the arguing it was consent everyday between Mum and Dad and all about me. 17 year old Samantha Jordan, I want to join the army I want to train as an army medic and help the fallen soldiers that so bravely fight for our country every day but Mum and Dad have other idea's they want me to become so world class surgeon like Dad but I'm not up for that I just want to be free no strings no nothing. That is why I have run away from home I don't know where I plan on going and I don't care anywhere from there anywhere, where I can just be myself is better than with them.

_Walking through the city streets. Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine  
It's like I told you honey_

I can't run for much longer. I am out of breath, tired and cold. Town is always such a busy place on a Friday night fell of drunks and smack heads and everything else but I can't take it I can't carry on I need to stop I need to sit down… I knew there was a town park not far from here but I just could not go any further so I slump down and lean on the wall of a bar the music is banging though and stupidly loud but what do you expect.

"Hey, sweet hear want to come in for a drink?" An older guy around 25 asked while he was outside taking a call.

"Sure but I have no money on me" I replied.

"That's not a problem me and my boys can hook you up" He said reaching his hand out for me to take, I took it and he pulled me up.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone?" He asked as we walked hand in hand into the bar.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime_

I was having a great time dancing in the bar with these guys I didn't know. They had their own room out back said they owned the bar I wasn't going to argue I was having the time of my life dancing on the table tops with barely anything on drinking more alcohol then I have even drank before.

"Hey babe, come over here" One of the men called to me so I went over and sat on his lap.

"Want to have some of this, it will make you forget everything" He asked holding up a bag of Heroin and licking his lips. I nodded; I figured why not, what have I got to lose.

"That's a good girl" He said leaning down and starting to kiss me while massaging other parts of my body. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry on. It wasn't long before he broke away he then went to get up so I got off of his lap he had moved over to the table and neatly spread the heroin into lines and passed me over a rolled up piece of paper "Your turn"

I went over and knelt at the table and just did what I saw the others doing it stung like made my nose felt like it was on fire but after 5 minutes I started to feel care free again, like I had nothing to lose I was on top of the world, before I even knew what I was doing I had striped I was bare chested and pole dancing.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words This is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die_

I was all over this bar snorting heroin every 45 minutes and drinking lots of alcohol, I'm not even in control anymore but I didn't care this was the best I had felt in ages so care free.

"Mmm Baby come over here" One of the men said so I did I walked over and sat on his lap facing him with my bare chest in his face he had his hands all over me. I wasn't sure what to do but not before long did it become clear when I felt his manhood trying to break out of his jeans so I reached down and started to play with him and it wasn't long before I was kneeing on the floor pleasuring him.

"Babe you are so hot" Another man said coming over waving his manhood in front of me soon it was me against 4 men and nothing they did even bothered me I was too out of it to even give to shits.

_Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Tried to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
All the answers, honey_

I didn't know what I was doing before; nothing made sense at home I needed out and so I did and now these men they had found me and taken me in, I was loved here wanted, it was so clear how could I not see it before and choose to run ages ago. Confusion I guess.

"Give me some of that" I screamed at one of the men who was injecting himself.

"After what you just gave me it's only fair I suppose but if you want more you are going to have to give me more" He said grabbing my waist and pulling me on top of him, by this point I was naked just walking around the place without a care in the world. He had given me the needle and I had injected it into my blood stream, it felt so good I was in pure bliss nothing could ruin this moment…. Or so I thought.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime_

We heard siren's and before we knew it all we could here was the police shouting a screaming, I had to get out of here the comedown off the heroin was starting to affected me but I couldn't stay in here for a start I am underage let alone taking drugs I quickly located my clothes and threw them all the men were running around trying to collect up all the drugs I didn't want to be found with them and I notice some unused needs full of heroin and an open window. I quickly picked up 3 or 4 needles and ran to the window climbing out and just running as far as I could, I didn't make it far before I couldn't handle the effects of the heroin so I injected myself with more and just sat on the street corner and waited for it to kick in again.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die  
We were born to die_

"Look over here" One of the men shouted running towards me.

"You have our gear hand it over" Another one said.

"Or what?" I bit back.

"Well missy I don't think you want to know" The ring leader said bending down so he was my height, "Give us back the needles and we will let you go"

"No chance" I told him quickly picking the last 2 up and injecting the drug into my blood stream, I had no clue what I was doing no understanding of anything I could hear his muffled shouts to the other men and then footsteps running off but as there's got further others got closer.

"Hello, Can you hear me?" Came a female's voice it was muffled but I got it I opened my eyes to look at her I noticed she was in uniform, police. My eyes went blurry and before I knew it I was on the floor in what I assumed was a pile of my own vomit, blacked out, oblivious to the world around me.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane_

(Yvonne's POV)

"Guys, she needs urgent medical attention now, She is intoxicated with what I would guess heroin and alcohol" I shouted over to my team who radioed straight into control. I needed to find out as much as I could so I started to shake the poor teen's shoulders to try and wake her but she has definitely OD'ed , she looks 16,17 and familiar which is never a good sign, I go to check her pulse it is awfully weak, almost too weak. I had an idea on who this young girl was but I did not want it to be her, Mr Jordan's Girl Samantha, she has only just turned 17. This looks so much like her the only way to know would be to look at her eyes so after a while of deciding whether I wanted to I did. I slowly lifted her eye lids and although her pupils are blown I knew it was her. Why did she do this she is such a clever girl I wouldn't never inspect her to go off the rails like this but I was soon taken out of my thoughts when the ambulance arrived.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime_

(Yvonne's POV)

"Jeff, Dixie. Quick its Nick's daughter" I shouted at them as they got out of the ambulance.

They both ran over and got straight down her level and started checking her over and took her pulse. They were chatting among themselves not a clue what about but I had a strange feeling the poor girl wasn't going to survive so knowing Nick lived a matter of minutes away I called him up and got him to come down here I was in tears knowing what potential she had, a big dreamer, full of it always voicing her opinion. I could tell by the look on their faces she wasn't going to make it.

"Please, can you make her hand on just for a few minutes, Nick and his wife are on the way" I asked.

"But Yvonne would they not rather see her in the morgue after she has been tidied up?" Dixie asked.

"I explained on the phone that it wasn't a pretty site but Nick agreed they would much prefer to say good bye while she is still here" I told her and she nodded sadly but accepted what I had said and at the point Nick pulled up and before he had even stopped the car his wife had jumped out and ran over to Sam Nick then followed suit.

"I am so sorry Sammy, this is all our fault if we had just listened and not argued you would never of runoff" Nick said holding her close.

"Sammy, why did you do it?" Emily broke down.

"Nick, Emily. I'm sorry but she only has minutes left if that" Jeff said while slowly unplugging the different machines they had her hooked on.

"Goodbye Samantha, I have always loved you and always will. I know I never showed it but I am so proud of you, lots of love Daddy" Nick said now full of tears.

"Sleep tight Samantha my little baby girl, you will be missed, love you lots like jelly tots Mum" Emily told her placing a kiss on her fore head. There were a few minutes silence but we all knew that this had meant she had gone, gone to the land of Angels, Sleep tight.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause You and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die_

(Nick's POV)

2 weeks have passed since that horrible night and we were getting ready for out dearest Samantha's funeral. Neither me nor Emily have been in her room since so I decided to take a look just a remembrance of our Sammy, our sweet innocent girl. I had opened the door and made it over to her desk she had a notice board hanging above it with all her photos on, ones with Me and Emily and ones with friends from school she was in 6th form now and was studying Science, she was great at it I could never of seen this coming I had visions of her completing college, going to Uni getting her degree and joining me in the world of medicine but that is where it all went wrong I was forcing my dreams onto her and she hated it she had her own idea's own views on life and I wish I had paid more attention. I looked down to her desk where I noticed a piece of old paper crumbled on the side so I picked it up and had a look.

'Dear Mum and Dad,

If you are reading this it must mean you have finally stopped arguing over me.

Well I guess you must have noticed but I couldn't take it anymore so I did what anyone would of done and that was to run, I don't know where I will be when you read this and I don't know where I am going but one think is for sure I don't want to go back to your place. The fighting the arguing it is all too much it has been 17 years of it constantly and never once did either of you have to listen to what I wanted to say or had to stay?

Ever wonder why I seemed to come home late every day after school yet I was never in trouble well it was because I would go and study in the library until it closed then walk home as I knew I would never pass any of my exams while at home with you to at each other's throats. I guess you could say I am sick of it all and as much as I love you too and would like to thank you for putting the roof over my head it is time for me to fly solo and who knows where I will end up or what I will end up doing I haven't planned that far ahead.

Lot of love  
Sam x'

I never knew she felt like that, maybe it was because we were both at each other's throats constantly, I wish I had realised what impact it had, had on her maybe none of this would of happened and we would still have her here with us now, but there was no time to dwell on the past, we need to move on and remember Sam for all the best parts in her life and today we will do it in the company of her family, friends and teachers as we go to her funeral.

"We a gathered here today to mourn the life of Samantha Jordan, a much loved daughter, Friend and student. Samantha passed away on the 17th of September due to a terrible event that no one could have predicted. I understand that Samantha had some difficulties at home but know that anyone would have believed could have led to this tragic event. I do know not Samantha but everyone I have spoken to this morning and beforehand spoke very dearly of her and she will be missed, I understand that her Father Mr Jordan would like to say a few worlds" The vicar said stepping down and letting me take his space.

"Samantha, Sam, Sammy. Call her what you like as no matter what your name was to her she will always be the same girl, Sammy that's what I called her. She was my precious little Angel but yet I could not see the suffering she was in, what type of a father does that make me? I don't know but I bet you all have your judgements and that is fine because what you are thinking is most probably right, well I wrote this for Sammy and I wanted to share it with you. We thought that you were happy,  
we must have all been blind,  
we didn't know your suffering  
we didn't know your mind,  
you have left all our hearts aching  
and we are not sure how we'll cope  
if only you had talked it over  
we may have found you hope …

We thought that you were happy  
but yours was a troubled mind  
hardly a hint, hardly a clue  
how could we be so blind ?  
You left from this place  
into somewhere new  
may you find peace at last  
our love goes with you too…." I read as I reached the end I was in tears and so was the rest of the church I went to take a handle on of coffin and carry her to the cemetery where Samantha would be laid to rest.

A few months had passed and me and Emily where visiting her Grave. We had got her a beautiful Marble headstone in the shape of a heart and had it engraved with,

'In Loving Memory of Samantha Jordan,

August 12th 1994 – September 17th 2013

Who's fingerprints will never fade from the lives she touched xxx'


End file.
